Consumers generally want the appearance that food products, in particular roast and ground coffee, are fresh upon consuming. Packaging systems such as coffee containers, and in more particular plastic coffee containers such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,169,418, assigned to The Procter & Gamble Company, are being used more and more to deliver coffee to consumers. With the increase of coffee sold to consumers in plastic containers, a consumer demand exists for indications that the coffee inside the container is fresh. Indicators of freshness, including visual indicators, provide the consumer with confidence that the coffee that they are about to consume will satisfy their desire for a pleasant cup of coffee. Consumers are aware that external environmental factors, such as air, including oxygen, affect the freshness and thus the taste of the roast and ground coffee. Current containers do not present these visual indicators to consumers to communicate to them that the container is providing not only a way to transport the roast and ground coffee but an indication that the roast and ground coffee is indeed fresh.
Further, it is known from consumer research that freshness is a critical consumer need in the coffee marketplace. In other words, fresh coffee equates to a great tasting cup of coffee. Currently, methods are used to process and pack coffee to ensure that the coffee is still fresh by the time the consumer buys it at a store. Once the coffee is purchased and taken to the place of storage and consumption, typically a consumer's home, the consumer still desires for the coffee to stay fresh in the container over the length of time that it takes to consume the entire amount of coffee. Unfortunately, the fit between the overcap and the container has not been tight enough to effectively “seal in” freshness by way of an airtight seal or even to “burp” the package, i.e. to push on the top of the overcap to force air out of the container and then sealing the overcap to the container so that a slight vacuum is maintained over time, indicating that no air is coming into the container. Even if the fit had been tight enough, it would have been difficult for the consumer to see the depressed overcap (due to the pressure differential, i.e. vacuum) because the pressure differential was small, and the surface area of the cap was large, thus resulting in a small deflection of the overcap.
Therefore, a need exists for a packaging system for roast and ground coffee that includes a visual indicator for indication of an airtight container as well as the presence of a vacuum inside the container. Thus, freshness of the roast and ground coffee is communicated to the consumer.